


Dances with Wolves

by captandor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf, Allison Argent, Dances With Wolves. For ladymercury_10  @ Comment_fic.Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts), [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> (Going with early TW here, Allison's just learned the truth about her family heritage, mentions of Allison/Scott).

Sometimes she thinks maybe her father might be right. Not with the hatred and the discrimination, she knows not all Wolves are like he believes, but about the danger. As if being raised by some sort of Ozzy And Harriet-Meets-Van Helsing type couple of psychopaths wasn't dangerous enough. But her boyfriend, and his... group of friends, she supposed, if Derek considered himself 'friends' with anyone, are all Wolves and wolves are by definition dangerous animals.

Which might be, despite arguing with her father, and avoiding her mother, she finds herself now, alone, in the woods, just after sunset, practicing her bow. There's something in the silence of the thick forest, the way she could hear her foot falls - just barely - and her own breath on the cool air.

Allison Argent was many things, and she wondered a little bit more every day if that list wasn't expanding to include "insane" and "suicidal", but she could never be called stupid. Allison was in love, and wasn't prejudiced, and believed in the good in people (even Wolves). Allison was faithful and strong and passionate.

And she was prepared, she knew, as she let her arrow fly toward a mark nearly 200 yards away through the trees.


End file.
